


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Oscar_S_Davies



Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: Christmas Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_S_Davies/pseuds/Oscar_S_Davies
Summary: How do you generate heat when you can't feel your feet and they're turning blue?Perhaps a hot shower and a helping hand will help~Set a year before the events of the musical.
Relationships: Mark Cohen/Roger Davis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenelevens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenelevens/gifts).



"December 24th,1988, 7 PM, Eastern Standard Time. The city streets are still flooded with last minute gift shoppers while the homeless just long for a warm place to survive the night." Mark narrated while holding the new camera he got from his parents. It was a Canon C100 Mark II. Not top of the line, probably second hand, but still better than any equipment he has. His parents got it for him when he told them that his girlfriend, Maureen, was finally moving in with him and that things were getting serious. The first part was sort of true (she comes and goes depending on whether she's hooking up with someone or not) and the second was a flat out lie (despite him wanting it to be true), but his parents didn't need to know that.

He worked all night on a script the moment he got the camera. He figured he could make a short social commentary about capitalism during the holidays in the age of the plunging economy while contrasted with the rising cases of homelessness. He figured he could send the video to a local news station for some money, and maybe fine tune it after and send it to a docufest somewhere in Europe. If there was anything that sticks it to the man but also gets coins, it's a good poverty porn documentary. And New York was the center of the universe when it comes to making that.

"New York can be divided into three areas that personify the social classes that exist here. There's the central area for business, luxury, and the arts. That's reserved for tourists, the suits, and the 'artists' that made it. Then there's the streets and suburban communities where the true New Yorkers dwell. Here you'll find the artists that still believe they can make it. Like me." Mark says as he pans his camera to the left, where the reflection of the store's glass door can artfully capture his self video portrait.

"Then there's the alleys and hidden fenced out lots. That's reserved for the people society has cast aside. The people the suits turned a blind eye too. That's for the artists who didn't make it. Here's to hoping that's not my fate in a year or so." He said as he zooms in on an alleyway where a couple of guys surrounded a mock campfire to warm their bodies.

"They say that New York is the city that never sleeps. And that rings through in these cold winter nights where sleeping in alleyways like this without any form of heat source could spell the difference between life and death."

"Hey, artist! If you're gonna film us, you gotta pay up first!" One of the guys said when he noticed him. The other grabbed what appears to be a pipe and Mark knew it was time to hightail it out of there.

"Hey! where are you going, artist?! You gotta pay us our talent fee!" He heard as he rounded the corner, approaching where he parked his bike.

He got to it, yanked the chain lock off like his life depended on it (it probably did), and pedalled out of there faster than you can say _sheket bevakashah_.

He finally arrived at the doorstep of his apartment complex, or rather his friend Benny's apartment complex which he conveniently squats at. Mark was still panting from the rush of what happened and he can just feel the cold beats of sweat running down his back. But at least he was safe.

Or so he thought, as a deluge of melted snow that formed a puddle splattered all over him after a taxi sped through it, violating at least two driving laws. Which was one law short from your average New York City cab driver.

"My camera!" Mark exclaimed as he wiped it off and checked his footage. All was well at least on that end as he hit record to double check that function as well.

He felt the sharp chill and stench of the city breeze emanate throughout his drenched clothes. He shivered intensely and he knew that he needed a hot shower. Fast.

* * *

Roger was lying down on the only bed in his shared apartment when he heard the door crank open and his roommate walked in soaking wet. 

"Hey, Roger. I know it's your turn tonight to get the hot shower but I really, really, really need it today." Mark said as he plead to his roommate.

"What? No. Just go change your clothes and light a candle or something." Roger retorted grumpily.

"Roger, cmon. It's fucking freezing outside and I literally got doused in melted ice." Mark said as he removed his coat and sweater, leaving him with a shirt on that was still pretty damp.

"It's freezing inside too, you know? I can't even feel my feet." Roger said as he got up and grabbed the towel he placed on top of a chair. "Plus, I was just about to grab MY shower when you walked in."

"You were literally in bed! The same spot you've been in since I left two hours ago!"

"I was figuring out some note progressions, okay?" He lied to hide his idleness and general want to do nothing.

"Sure. Musetta's Waltz finally lost its appeal?" Mark replied as he grabbed his own towel and made his way to their bathroom.

Roger blocked the door and if only Mark's frustration could actually make him spontaenously combust, he'd be dry by now.

"Look. How about this? I'll make sure to store the warm water I used in a bucket then I'll make sure I also don't use all of the hot water up" Roger bargained with his friend.

"What? Gross. I don't want your secondhand water. Ugh."

"Okay. What if we just take it together instead?" Roger asked, finding the best compromise he can come up with.

"Umm" 

"C'mon. It's just like gym class. We're both guys." He reasoned. "Unless of course you just want to bow out and let me have my rightful shower?"

"Yeah no. We'll shower together then." Mark said. He knew this was a bad idea. They've seen each other naked countless times but it's different when they're going to be in close proximity with one another. Especially since dating Maureen made Mark realize that he was bisexual too. He just hoped that the bitter cold outmatched his hots for his roommate. Another thing he figured out with the help of Maureen.

The two entered and placed their towels on the rack and start stripping their clothes off, immediately making them feel the chill. 

Mark was the first to enter the bathtub, relishing the small victory he had that he remained very flaccid throughout the entire process so far. He turned to Roger and saw the other staring at the bathtub, a glazed look in his eyes.

"Does the bathtub still remind you of April?" He asked Roger, concerned. It had only been a few months since April killed herself here, subsequently announcing to Roger that he had AIDS. Roger moved out for a while but when he returned a few weeks ago, Mark thought he had already made enough peace with the place.

"Nah, I'm good. C'mon, it's freezing!" He replied as he got in their shower bathtub and turned the shower knob. Mark knew he wasn't but he didn't know if he should pry.

Both of them got hit by the steady stream of hot water. Roger moreso than Mark as he stood closer to the source. They swapped places since he finally agreed that the other needed it more than he did.

Mark started applying his body wash (technically it belonged to one of their former roommates but what's left behind is now theirs) to rid himself of whatever dirt and bacteria he got from the puddle.

"Give me that." Roger said as he got the bottle and started rubbing Mark's back since he saw the guy struggle to reach it.

"That's unnecessary." Mark said as he feared that the contact might make him feel excited.

"This will make things faster." Roger reasoned.

They swapped positions again and Roger noticed that Mark was starting to get hard.

"Guess someone's getting an erection during the high holy days." Roger teased his friend before laughing.

"Oh God. Stop looking." Mark said as he turned away from Roger. His worst fears have come true.

They were finishing up rinsing the soap off their bodies when they felt the water was starting to turn colder. 

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Mark commented as he scrubbed his face.

"Mark, I think you should really take care of that." Roger said as Mark's cock was fully standing up now.

"Well shit." Mark said as he started stroking away from Roger, knowing that his erections take way too long to go down on its own.

"Here. This'll make things faster." He heard Roger say behind him as he felt Roger's hand wrap around his dick, replacing his own.

"Roger." Mark gulped. " What are you doing?"

"Helping you out." Roger said in a lower and sexier tone, as he started stroking him fast. "I've seen you look at me before, Mark. I don't mind." 

The revelation plus the feeling of a foreign hand jerking him off made Mark come faster and stronger than usual. He saw that his seed splattered all the way to their bathroom wall as he saw it start dripping slowly.

"Yeah, we have to clean that." Mark said as he turned around and saw Roger with an erection too.

"Want me to return the favor?" He asked as he grabbed hold of his friend's dick. He started stroking when Roger nodded.

"You know, Maureen taught me a thing or two about this and I think I can give you a blow job that you'll like." Mark said as he kneeled down.

"Mark, don't." Roger said as he pushed his friend's face away from his dick. "I have HIV, remember? We can't risk it." Roger said as he stepped off the bathtub and toweled off, his erection dying down in the process.

"I'm sorry." Mark said as he got up and wiped off their cum-stained walls.

"It's not your fault." Roger said, thinking of the mistakes he made with his drug usage, as he left the bathroom.

* * *

When Mark exited the bathroom fully dried off, he found Roger lying down the couch, dressed in a sweater and sweatpants.

"Get up there, Rog. Let's sleep on the bed together." Mark said as he made his way to the closet to get his sleepwear.

"Look, I already told yo-"

"Shared body warmth is one of the best ways to keep warm." Mark stated a matter-of-factly.

Roger just obeyed and sat on the bed, waiting for Mark.

When Mark returned, he started rearranging their pillows before lying on the bed.

"C'mon, Roger." He said as he signalled him by tapping the space beside him.

Roger laid down and grabbed their blankets til it reached above shoulders. He then felt Mark wrap an arm around him and he promptly did the same.

They laid their in silence for a few moments, enjoying the warmth they got from one another.

"I wanted to make new memories." Roger suddenly stated.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"What I did in the bathtub. I just wanted better memories to replace" Roger said before stopping himself.

"I'm sorry that I ruined it, Roger." Mark said as he hugged the guy closer.

"No you didn't. I promise." Roger reassured his friend. "I just don't want you to end up like me. Like right now, I'm very tempted to kiss you right now but I know that I shouldn't."

"The doctors said that saliva doesn't transfer it." Mark replied.

"There's still a possible risk." Roger said seriously. He knew that what Mark said was true but his fear and guilt ruled over.

"Like if we both have some mouth sores or something. I just, we can't risk it. I don't want you to die too because of my stupid impulses!" Roger said as he started crying.

Mark scooted upwards so that he can wrap Roger up more effectively as he let him cry on his chest.

"You'll fight through this, Roger. I know you can." He soothed.

"I don't think I can."

"You will. We'll get help. We'll enroll you to rehab. We'll get all the medication needed." Mark told his friend.

"Zoom in on my empty wallet, Mark. I can't afford any of that." 

"Then I'll find a way. I'll sell all the footages I got. I'll get a steadier job, maybe even work at Buzzline." He said though he winced at the thought of working there.

"You hate Buzzline." Roger said as he laughed a bit from that.

"True but I heard they pay well. Worst comes to worst, I can sell my equipment to some other wannabe director."

"Never do that, Mark." Roger said as he got up and scooted up til he's once again face to face with Mark. "Don't sell out. Don't give up on your dreams." 

"Fine. But I will still find ways to help you." Mark said as he grabbed onto one of Roger's hands and gave it a tight squeeze. "I'll always be here for you, okay? As your roommate and friend and possibly something else." Mark said with a blush. 

"And when they find a cure"

"If they find a cure." Roger interrupted.

"Once they find a cure and they will." He reassured his friend. "We'll get you that cure asap. And if we're still single by then, even if we're already old and wrinkly, I will make sure to kiss you and blow you to celebrate. You got that?" Mark said, smiling when he heard Roger crack a small laugh.

"I guess that's something to look forward to." Roger replied, finding it silly that he's laughing while still crying.

Mark kissed Roger on the forehead before hugging him tightly. 

"We'll figure this out. Together." Mark said as the two of them slowly drifted to sleep 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for my RENThead buddy~


End file.
